<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wedding Day by natattack3thousand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438639">Wedding Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/natattack3thousand/pseuds/natattack3thousand'>natattack3thousand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, Hunter X Hunter, 七つの大罪 - 鈴木央 | Nanatsu no Taizai | The Seven Deadly Sins - Suzuki Nakaba (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, TikTok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/natattack3thousand/pseuds/natattack3thousand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney is at Carmen's wedding as her maid of honor when she spots a handsome redhead in the crowd who can't seem to stop watching her the entire ceremony.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carmen/ Akaashi, Hisoka/ Sydney, Shelby/ Ban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morallygreyismyfavcolor/gifts">Morallygreyismyfavcolor</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelbysenpai1011/gifts">Shelbysenpai1011</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney's POV</p><p>“Carmen and Akaashi, please join hands, look at one another now, and remember this moment in time. Will you, Akaashi, keep Carmen as your favorite person - to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?”</p><p>“I will.”</p><p>Carmen looks so beautiful in her dress I can practically feel her glowing from here. I wasn’t surprised to see Akaashi’s shocked but overjoyed face at his bride’s entrance. Though if he had looked anything less than in love with her, I would have had stopped the entire wedding right there. Demanding Carmen re-enter so her groom can fix his reaction.</p><p>As the maid of honor, it's my job to make sure the day is like a dream for Carmen and so far, everything is going smoothly. The guests were all on time, Carmen didn’t trip over her train, and even the flowers in the room seem to be standing a little taller today. The only thing that would make it perfect is if <em>his</em> eyes would remove themselves from my face.</p><p>The man in the third row with gravity-defying red hair has kept his chilling eyes on me since I walked down the aisle at the beginning of the ceremony. Even when Carmen appeared in the doorway, he didn’t even spare her a glance. But I refused to meet his gaze I tried to avoid looking in his direction at all. So, I’ve been standing here on the stage fidgeting in place from his unwavering gaze.</p><p>Carmen didn’t want to separate the two families since it is a day where they are meant to be joining as one, but now I have no idea which newlywed he came for. Though a glance to see who he’s standing next to, that should tell me who he knows. Then I can tell the bride or groom to tell their friend to leave me alone.</p><p>I take a deep breath, hoping to calm down my heart which has decided to beat twice as fast at the idea of looking in his direction. Ugh, why does this have to be so awkward. Looking down at my shoes first I turn my eyes to look out into the crowd, trying to avoid his face. Though as soon as the thought crosses my mind, I can feel my eyes ignoring everyone around him and moving to him like a magnet.</p><p>Holy shit. This is the man staring at me? I hadn’t gotten a good look at him since I was avoiding looking at this side of the room, but dam. I know should look away now that I’m looking right back at him. But I can almost feel his hold on me keeping my eyes him and I can’t say I’m opposed to the sight. His eyes narrow and move down my face. I do the same and see his tongue move out to slowly moisten his lips. The heat in my face grows and my lips part. Fuck, he can’t do that in such a public place, to a person he doesn’t even know.  I shake my head, highly aware of the unnatural shade it had turned, and focus back on the ceremony.</p><p>I shouldn’t be getting distracted from guests right now, and especially overly sensual guests at that. Gosh, Sydney why’d you have to look at him in the first place.</p><p>“Syd,” I hear a whisper in my ear. I glance behind me to see Shelby looking at me with quirked eyebrows. “Are you okay? Why are you all red?”</p><p>“Wha- No, I um, am just getting emotional is all,” I say playing up the line by dabbing a nonexistent tear away.</p><p>She looks unimpressed by my acting skills and is about to call me out for it when the priest calls out the final lines of the ceremony.</p><p>“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now seal your vows with a kiss. Congratulations to you both.”</p><p>Shelby and I turn back in time to see Akaashi cradling Carmen’s face between both hands, staring into her eyes so deeply I feel like genuinely crying for them. When they finally do kiss the crowd erupts in ecstatic cheers. Looking past the newlyweds I see Bokuto, Akashi's best man, shedding tears while still clapping wildly for his best friend. Poor Kuroo, who is standing next to Bokuto, doesn’t seem to know what to do with Bokuto’s tears.</p><p>As the bride and groom start their way back down the aisle surrounded by gushing family and friends, Carmen throws a look back at Shelby and me. No doubt she heard us whispering and wants to be filled in later, but we only give her big smiles in return.</p><p>I meet Bokuto in the center of the stage prepared to walk down the aisle next. He approaches me while wiping his tears with the back of his hand, his usually pointed hair drooped down as if to show how he’s feeling.</p><p>“I can’t believe Akaashi is leaving me,” he starts.</p><p>“Bokuto, he’s not leaving you. All he did was get married, he’ll still hang out with you. Aren’t you happy for him?”</p><p>Even in his misty-eyed state, he still gives me an appalled look at my question. “Of course, I’m happy for him. As soon as we get to this reception, I’m gonna be the life of the party. I just don’t know why they had to choose a two-week honeymoon. What am I even supposed to do while he’s gone.”</p><p>I almost let out a burst of laughter at his complaining, Bokuto in emo mode is too dramatic not to be hilarious. Still, since the wound is still fresh and he would only feel worse if I laughed, I stay quiet. Letting him rant about the ridiculous length of their honeymoon as I begin to pull him down the aisle.</p><p>Behind me, I can hear Kuroo and Shelby talking.</p><p>“Milady,” Kuroo says extending his hand to Shelby, a faint hint of blush hitting his face.</p><p>Though Shelby is oblivious to that detail and takes his hand giggling. She immediately begins talking about the reception and how beautiful it looks thanks to her and I’s handy work. Though he doesn’t complain, only looks down at her with a faint smile, absorbing her every word. That man is getting himself into a world of hurt loving a taken girl.</p><p>As we walk past toward the aisle, Bokuto’s words fall onto deaf ears. That man is only a few feet away. He’s standing in the inside of the aisle and his stare only grows more intense the closer I get. I stare down at my heels in embarrassment at being this close, but curiosity gets the best of me and I start to look up, assessing his every feature and sharp line of his body as I go. His long legs lead into a narrow waist and a snug-fitting shirt covering his chest. The top buttons of his dark red shirt have been undone revealing a pale chest that looks smooth and soft. The suit jacket he’s wearing hugs his shoulders and upper arms and I gulp as I finally reach his face. Those narrowed eyes trace every curve of my face once again causing my face to grow hot, but I don’t look away this time. I hold his gaze, this time though he reveals a wide smirk. My heart in response pounds even louder and he looks down as if he can hear it too before looking back up with an even bigger smirk than before.</p><p>With that, I grip Bokuto’s arm even harder and quicken my slow pace to reach the door before I can fluster myself anymore. It was like he could hear my body reacting to his gaze. I shudder at the thought of a man like that knowing my thoughts as he watched me. As Bokuto holds the door open for me to walk through I risk one last look at the man in the third row. His smirk is no longer there, and he almost seems disappointed.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p>Outside on the steps of the building, the guests line up on either side with bags of flower petals in their hands. While Kuroo and Bokuto wait for the knock at the door to open it up for the newlyweds so they can get in their car.</p><p>Out here I can no longer feel the pressure of his eyes on me and when I look around, I realize he’s not here at all anymore. Huh, I guess he won’t be at the reception either. That thought alone makes it easier to breathe and focus back in on the moment when a knock at the door is made. As the beaming couple comes through the doorway hand in hand, a smile erupts on my face and I throw the first bunch of petals in the air. Soon hundreds of petals fill the air, along with the whooping and cheering of family and friends. Bokuto has cupped his face to make his hollering louder, while Shelby is flinging petals in the air across from him. I look over to see that even Akaashi’s guest, Tsukishima, is clapping and smiling amongst the old volleyball teammates of Karasuno and Fukurodani.</p><p>“Hey Shelby, come over here.” I turn at the sound of Ban’s voice calling Shelby, who was laughing with Kuroo as they threw petals at each other.</p><p>“Oh, hey babe,” Shelby says walking over planting a kiss on his cheek, while Kuroo and Ban stare each other down over her head. This could all end in disaster if she doesn’t figure out Kuroo’s feelings soon, though that’ll be a problem for the next day. For right now all our focus needs to be on making sure the reception goes as planned.</p><p>From their rented limo Akaashi and Carmen lean out the window, waving to us. I can’t help but smile at how much my friend has grown since I first meet her a few years ago, with the help of Shelby. Who now that I look back at is staring at me with a surprised face and pointing her finger at me. I shoot her a questioning look back. Is something on my face? Before I can feel around my face for anything, someone’s hot breath hits my ear and my eyes widen.</p><p>“I must say you look ravishing in this dress,” he pauses for a beat. Turning his head so his nose skims the outer shell of my ear. “But I imagine you look even better with it off.”</p><p>I suck in a breath at his straightforward nature and the hum of his voice in my ear. I almost turn to look him in the eye but realize how close we are and take a step forward first. The man I turn to see is looking down at me with such a confident aura surrounding him that I almost let my mouth drop, but I pull myself together. Seriously girl, get it together you don’t even know his name, stop drooling over him.</p><p>So, I clear my throat and try to summon my confidence and look him square in the eye. “Can I help you?”</p><p>He smirks at me; how many times is he gonna do that? “I believe you can.”</p><p>“And how’s that?”</p><p>“You see,” he steps closer bending down inches from my face. “I’ve grown tired of our little cat and mouse game. I think I want to catch you now.”</p><p>My brain stalls at his words. Catch me? “Sorry to disappoint but I’m not an object to be caught.”</p><p>“Oh really.” His thin eyebrow arches. “You certainly looked like you wanted to be caught while walking down the aisle. You looked up at me as if I could have taken you away at that very moment and had my way with you, and you wouldn’t have said a word in protest.”</p><p>Shit, why is he so blunt. I can’t even begin to register his words because of how close he has become; his body has taken over my personal space.</p><p>“Yo-you can’t say things like that. I don’t even know you.” Wow, that was pathetic, this man is probably actually going to take me away at this rate. I internally roll my eyes at my brain, now is not the time to be self-deprecating.</p><p>He simply smiles in response and closes his eyes as if to help him relax, before taking a long step back and reopening his amber eyes.</p><p>“I see you still want to play,” he sighs. “Very well, I’ll play the game. I win every time anyways.” With those final words, he waltzes away to the parking lot leaving me stunned and confused on the steps of the church.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney's POV</p><p>Walking through the draped entryway that Carmen specifically requested be Carolina blue. I finally saw the hotel ballroom come to life. With the soft glowing lights hanging from the ceiling and the tall columns of flowers and vines surrounding the room it looked like a dream. I searched for Shelby and Carmen to see their reactions and found Shelby by the bar already with Ban and Kuroo. I cringe at the sight; how does she not feel the tension between them right now. I gotta teach her how to read the room more. Making my way over I hear her talking about how the plane ride back from Tokyo was draining with nothing to do.</p><p> </p><p>“…I mean it’s not like I can pull a book out of my ass, so what am I supposed to do?” Shelby continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys,” I butt in. “Sorry to interrupt the story but can I borrow Kuroo for a sec there’s a decoration I need someone tall to fix.”</p><p> </p><p>“Um, yeah sure. Why don’t you take Ban too? They can help you together.” Ban didn’t agree with that idea by the look he gave his smiling girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“No, no it's ok I only need one. Besides,” I say as I pull Kuroo’s arm. “You two should go dance.”</p><p> </p><p>Without a word of warning, Ban takes Shelby’s empty drink with one hand and grips her waist with another. “Don’t mind if I do,” he says grinning slyly. Then whisking her away to the growing crowd on the dance floor.</p><p> </p><p>I turn back to Kuroo with an un-impressed look across my face. “Come on. We gotta at least pretend we're fixing decorations.” Gripping his jacket sleeve I tug him along behind me to a quiet spot.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, we're not fixing anything. Then why-.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because you were deliberately hurting yourself back there.” I pause near the furthest flower column from the dance floor, closest to the entrance. “Look Kuroo, I know you like Shelby.”</p><p> </p><p>His face is straight at first, stoic even before he breaks out in a burst of laughter. “Ha, me like Shelby. Come on Syd. Are you crazy?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, but you are. Shelby is already in a relationship with Ban. Who is a wonderful guy for her.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not all that,” he mutters under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head, swishing his slightly brushed hair in the process. “Nothing. Look, did you drag me over here to bash some feelings you think I have for Shelby or to talk about something real.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, I came to tell you to sort whatever it is you feel for her. Cause, honestly at this point Kuroo, you’re only hurting yourself. Alright, she’s happy with Ban and you need to learn to be happy for her.” Dam I’m being harsh, maybe I should have tried a gentler approach.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo stays silent for what seemed like minutes before he finally turns to face the dance floor giving me his profile. “I wasn’t expecting it you know. I didn’t intend for it to happen.”</p><p> </p><p>“No one ever does,” I say turning to face where he is looking to see Shelby twirling around Ban on the dance floor. Her dress, the same color as the Carolina blue flowers that surround us, billowing around her.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just... she felt like the only one there when things got bad. Someone who could always talk, and I don’t know, I guess I woke up one day and realized that I liked her.”</p><p> </p><p>“That bad thing. Are you talking about Kenma?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. After he left, I didn’t know what to do with myself,” he lets out a sharp laugh and glances down at his shining shoes. “But Shelby was always there. Sending me a message after message, making sure I was ok and that I got out of bed that day. She became someone I could rely on and it felt nice to do that with someone again. It's all a waste though since she’ll only ever see me as a friend.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Bokuto and Akaashi? Didn’t they try to help?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but they could only be around so much. Besides my friend was about to be married, I didn’t wanna distract him with my bullshit.” Kuroo sighs deeply and glances over at me with a lopsided grin. “Alright. Enough of this depressing atmosphere. We are going to dance.”</p><p> </p><p>“We are?” Though before I could finish my question, he’s pulling me to the center of the room. There he stops to gently pull me towards him, never losing his smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw come on Syd. You bring up my heartbreaking secret but refuse to cheer me up with a dance.”</p><p> </p><p>He was laughing at me now as he pulls me along the dance floor. I couldn’t help but laugh with him seeing as I was continuously stepping on his feet. “Shouldn’t we be trying to find Bokuto? We're supposed to make sure he doesn’t drink too many fruity cocktails. Akaashi’s orders.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, no need to worry about him. He’s been waiting for Akaashi and Carmen to finish with their couple’s photos over there.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure, enough leaning against the wall by the side exit door is Bokuto with what I hope is water. I’m about to suggest we still go over to him when a hand grasp Kuroo’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, but I do believe it’s my turn for a dance with the lady,” the all too familiar voice says. There standing slightly behind Kuroo is the redhead who seems to lack personal space.</p><p> </p><p>And of course, before I can voice my protest to Kuroo, he’s already handing over my hand to him and throwing a wink my way as he leaves. I turn back to the man towering over me and scowl up at him. “What are you doing?” I say trying to pull my hand back but his grip tightens, trapping me in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve come to steal a dance.” His shameless grin gleams on his face while he steps forward.</p><p> </p><p>I take a step back. “Look. I don’t who you are or what your deal is but that game you were talking about. I was never playing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that’s cute. You think you had a choice to play or not.” He ends his sentence with a harsh tug on my hand pulling me flush against him. A startled gasp leaves my lips and my free hand falls on his chest to steady myself. His long arm snakes around my waist as he bends down to whisper in my ear, “Hisoka. That’s who I am. And as for what my deal is, I’m surprised you haven’t figured it out yet. Guess it’ll have to be a part of the game.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does tha-?”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, everyone.” I look over to see Akaashi at the front of the room with a microphone and a glass of champagne. Standing behind a long white cloth-covered table, with a beautiful flower arch hanging behind it.  “Can I have your attention, please? If everyone could find their seats, we’ll be starting the toast.”</p><p> </p><p>Ripping my hand out of Hisoka’s hold I mutter a quick excuse me. And make my way to the main white table where everyone is already seated. I flash Carmen a fresh smile hopefully masking my frazzled expression.</p><p> </p><p>With her bright grin in return, I relax in my seat and watch as she stands to take the mic from Akaashi’s hand. “First off, I would like to say thank you to you all for coming today. It means so much to both of us that we get to share this day with all you. And a special thank you to the best bridesmaids ever. They helped plan and set this entire room up for tonight and it looks magical.”</p><p> </p><p>She pauses so the guest can finish clapping, but I keep my eyes on her, so they won’t stray to unnecessary people. “Also, we can’t forget the groomsmen who helped us with all the heavy lifting. And of course, the main benefactor for this day, our parents. So extra big thank you to them we couldn’t be having this night without you,” she says throwing an air kiss in her dad's direction. Akaashi takes this moment to steal the mic back from her and address the crowd.</p><p>“Well since dinner won’t come for another 30 minutes does anyone have a toast they would like to give?”</p><p> </p><p>Almost immediately Bokuto shots up, “Oh I did.” He tugs his jacket straight and clears his throat into the mic. “As you all know I am the groom’s best friend, so I’ll start by saying congratulations to the happy couple. Carmen, you are one lucky girl. I’ve known Akaashi nine years and he has become one of the most important people in my life. He’s all I could ever ask for in a best friend. So, to send him away to someone new is a big deal to me. But I couldn’t have asked for a better person for him to spend the rest of his life with. Plus, you’ll get to see me every day so it’s a bonus for you.” Akaashi pulls an amused expression at Bokuto’s words while Carmen laughs behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, knowing he’s with someone who loves and cherishes him so much, is all a best friend can ask for. So, thank you, Carmen. Oh,” He pauses and turns his eyes to Akaashi. “You better be good to her or else I know where you live,” he says gesturing with two fingers between the two of them. Akaashi rolls his eyes but the soft smile on his face still spreads. Soon he’s pulling the mic away from Bokuto and wrapping him in a tight embrace. Whispering something in his ear, that only causes Bokuto to hug him tighter.</p><p> </p><p>After that Shelby and I did our speech about how Carmen didn’t wanna go on a second date with Akaashi at first. But we had convinced her to go anyway. So basically, her entire marriage was thanks to us. Good thing Akaashi already knew that or that could have been awkward.</p><p>Soon the DJ called for the couple’s first dance as newlyweds and they were walking hand in hand to the dance floor. And now as I stare out at them swaying together to a slow song, the slightest tug of jealousy pulls in my chest. Who wouldn’t be jealous of them though? It's so painfully obvious that they complete each other, that they bring out the best in one another. Carmen shines a little bit brighter and Akaashi loosens up a bit more when the other is around.</p><p> </p><p>So, as I watch Carmen’s lace and satin dress flow off her body and flutter around her, with Akaashi gripping her waist so tight like she might fly away. I understand why I would be jealous. I want this in my life. I sigh softly, I had my chance and I threw it away, I can’t go wishing for it now.</p><p> </p><p>Looking past the couple and into the crowd my eyes scan the faces. I don’t realize that I’m looking for someone till I come across his face. It’s being darkened by the shadows from where he leans against the wall and for the first time, I’m the one looking at him without him knowing. All this does is give me time to look at his features without the rush of blush I get whenever he stares back at me.</p><p> </p><p>His sharp nose and naturally narrowed eyes give him an ominous look. But if his features didn’t make him seem threatening everything else about him would. I would say he should relax, but I have a feeling this is already a relaxed look for him. He almost seems to radiate power and dominance even from simply standing there. I could feel it every time he looked at me and when he pulled me close to his chest on the dance floor. It almost felt like I was being swallowed whole by it.</p><p> </p><p>It's almost so sudden that I don’t react immediately when he turns his head to catch my eyes. Those amber eyes stare deep into mine and his energy pours through his gaze. Trapped and breathless in his scrutinizing look, I turn my head away to look down at the table instead.</p><p> </p><p>Drawing in the cool air around me, I try to focus on something else. Like Kuroo. Who is currently glancing between the dance floor, where Carmen is now dancing with her father, to my end of the table. I turn to see Shelby still seated next to me and with the realization that he’s staring at her, I look back at Kuroo. He notices my stink eye in his direction. Though all he does is let out a light laugh and a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>I look at Bokuto expecting him to ask what’s so funny but uncommonly he’s zoned into the movement on the dance floor. As he watches Akaashi pulls Carmen back into his arms for the end of the song. His eyes almost seem joyless at the sight, though he still maintains a mellow smile across his face. What in the world is with this table and their strong emotions? I get Bokuto is sad Akaashi is leaving for two weeks but he must realize he’ll come back. I shake my head, I’ll save that talk for a later date.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, I turn to Shelby on my left and see that she is not even looking at the newlyweds on the dance floor. No, when I turn to investigate the crowd, I see Ban staring at our side of the table mouthing words I can’t seem to makeout. Though Shelby is mouthing words right back. I nudge her and give her a curious glance.</p><p> </p><p>She leans in and whispers, “Ban’s telling me he loves me.” With her zealous smile on her face, she proceeds to mouth the words again to him. Completely ignoring that I’m still sitting next to her.</p><p> </p><p>I make sure to check back on Kuroo as Carmen calls for people to join them on the dance floor. Though I only see his face numb as he watches Shelby make her way to Ban across the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Bokuto’s POV</strong>
</p><p>Today had to be the second-worst day of my life and only me and my roommate know why. As everyone said their final goodbyes to Akaashi and Carmen, I went to the bar across the street. No one followed me because who would suspect that I of all people would need to drown their sorrows in alcohol. Today of all days though was when I needed it the most.</p><p> Slumped in the worn wood barstool, I watch as the burly bartender makes his way over to me eyeing my pressed suit. “What can I get ya?”</p><p>“You see that bottle of vodka right there? I’d like that. Please.”</p><p>The look he gives me is weary but when I pull out a 50, he gets over his hesitation immediately and hands me a glass and the bottle. No questions asked. I take a shot before he can change his mind and numbly pour myself glass after glass.</p><p>One would think I would feel happy at my best friend’s wedding day. Seeing as it’s almost all he’s been able to talk about since he proposed to Carmen, I should feel something good right now. But all there is is the ache in my heart that grows at the thought and my eyes start to pool with tears. Damn it. Why’d did this have to happen to us? To me? Why couldn’t I let things go and ignore my feelings as normal people would? Like him. Like Akaashi.</p><p>He always did it so well. He’d hide away his emotions and would analyze the situation, like in our old volleyball games. God, those were the days. It was me, him, and the team against the world. Then that night happened. And my world flipped upside down. All because of him. And I was powerless to tell him to stop. I still am. I’m too scared to tell him to release me from the hold he has on my world. I want to ask him to let me return to normal. But after living with these feelings for so many years, I realized that I could never go back to how it was before. Before loving him.</p><p>It's like all those years before him never existed and only the ones with him in it matter now. But of course, the world is cruel. He is cruel. Living his beautiful life unknowingly around my suffering. Meeting a girl and marrying her, ever more oblivious to my long-lasting love for him. And the universe dangles him in front of me. So close but so far away.</p><p>The speech I gave today was my message to him. Though I doubt he or anyone got it, I still wanted to express how much he meant to me. Even if I had to call it only friendship. I am however as content as I can be that he is with Carmen. Since she genuinely loves him almost as much as I do, I’ll be supportive. Because she makes him happy, I’ll be supportive. But even with all my support for his happiness, my heart and soul can only take so much. So, to see them together today…nearly broke me. That dance they shared, was something I would never be able to get with Akaashi. I could only allow myself to dream from the sidelines.</p><p>And to top it all off, after my speech Akaashi pulled me close and squeezed me so tightly. I didn’t know if I would faint from lack of oxygen or the rush of emotions that came over me.</p><p>Then he whispered in my ear the exact words I dreamed he would say to me one day, that he loved me. But I knew when I looked at his face afterward that for him it was a love purely based on platonic friendship. I don’t even know why I bothered to hope for a second. He married the girl. Not me.</p><p>It was safe to say that I no longer had the most solid sense of things around me now. The bottles on the wall and the lights around them all seemed to sway in a hypnotic dance that made me want to hurl. Closing my eyes was the best option. I laid my head on the countertop when I heard someone calling my name.</p><p>“Bokuto. Bokuto are you alright?”</p><p>The mystery person lifts my head with two hands off the wet countertop and forces my unfocused eyes on them. I crack a smile at the sight. “Syd.” Well, at least it wasn’t him.</p><p>“Bokuto what happened? Why is your face covered in vodka? Why are your eyes red? Good god, you’re a hot mess.”</p><p>A giggle leaves my mouth, Syd is always so doting over everyone. She should stop and focus on herself for once. “Chill Syd. I’m fine. See,” I say moving my hand over her arm to touch my nose, granted I miss and almost poke myself in the eye.</p><p>She rolls her eyes at me in response. “Yeah, you’re going to no longer be able to see if you keep that up. How am l supposed to get you out of here?” While she fusses over the spilled vodka on me, another familiar face approaching us from behind Sydney.</p><p>“If I could be of any assistance then let me know," he says.</p><p>I had never seen Syd whip around so fast at the sound of a man’s voice and, it made me a little dizzy. “What the actual hell are you doing here?” she demanded </p><p>“I’m here to help obviously,” the redheaded responds a feigned innocent look across his face. The same redhead I saw dancing with Syd at the reception.</p><p>“Haven’t ya stalked me enough for one day?”</p><p>“Happening to grace the same run-down bar as you are not stalking. Its fate.”</p><p>I groan before Syd can throw an insult back at him. These two are ruining my mopping time. I was getting good and drunk before they came in with all this bickering. Well actually I already am good and drunk, at least I got one thing I wished for today. The thought causes a smile to form on my face but from Syd’s appalled expression I guess it looks less than pleasant.</p><p>“Bokuto I’m gonna get you home ok. You have to tell me where you live though.”</p><p>“With Shoyo, duh.” A laugh bubbles in my throat at the sound of the orange-haired guy’s name. “Ha, Shoyo. We should call him. He’s always so fun to talk too ya know.”</p><p>“Yes, ok we can call Hinata, he can give us your address. Now where’s your phone?” she asks scanning my crumpled form.</p><p>“Are you talking about this little disaster?” I turn over in my seat to watch as the red-headed man picks up my wet cracked phone. “It was on the floor. Seems you got a little excited here all by yourself.”</p><p>“Um definitely not,” I say back to quickly.</p><p>He arches an eyebrow. “Oh? And why not?”</p><p>“Well cause…Well I… Wait. I don’t have to tell you anything,” I say leaning forward pointing my finger at his pale face. This guy thinks he’s smart, but I won’t be fooled. There have been many occasions where I had to lie about my feelings and I’ve only gotten better. Though those were all times when I was sober.</p><p>“Alright, come on B. Let’s go outside and call a cab.” Syd tries to pull my large frame off the chair but even this dizzy I’m hard to push around. Besides, I don’t wanna leave. I haven’t even finished my bottle yet, and I paid $50 bucks for it.</p><p>“No, I don’t wanna leave,” I whine gripping the half-empty vodka bottle to my chest. Daring to take a sip while looking at Syd.</p><p>“Bokuto. Really? You're going to get alcohol poisoning. Give me the bottle.”</p><p>“You know,” the redhead starts, “I can take you both home in my car.”</p><p>“Oh no. No way am I getting in a car with you. We’re taking a cab thank you.” Syd's harsh reply doesn’t seem to deter him if anything I see his small smirk grow. I shudder at the sight. I know exactly what he reminds me of.</p><p>“Why do look like the clown from IT?” The words tumble out of my mouth and he turns to glance down at me. Both eyebrows raised now. I only take a swig of my drink in response.</p><p>“Bokuto!” Syd exclaims then lets out a sigh and looks around at the patrons in the bar who seem quite amused at our dynamic. “Ok, that’s it we’re going outside. Take your stupid bottle for all I care.” With that, she swings a floppy arm over her shoulder and pulls me up against my will. The sudden motion leaves me no time to move my legs and I can feel my body lean over the top of her. Before a pale hand grabs my other arm and pulls me up with ease.</p><p>“You know, you may not think you need my help, but you do,” he says.</p><p>“But you do,” Syd mocks. “Let’s just get him out of here for now. Then I can ditch you.”</p><p>With the bottle still clasped in my clammy palm, I let the two bickering adults drag me out of the bar. Even with my suit jacket still on the cold night air pricks at my skin and my teeth start to chatter. Well, that’s one way to sober up.</p><p>“Ok, Bokuto I need you to focus now and tell me your address since your phone broke.”</p><p>“Give me your phone.” She looks skeptical but hands it over unlocked. I open the map app and spend the next three minutes typing and deleting words that hopefully are my address. Damn of all the times I need my phone. Handing it back to her I turn around and crouch down on the side of the brick building.</p><p>“You live 30 minutes away? How wonderful.”</p><p>“You know my offer still stands? Free of charge and he can keep his drink if he so pleases.”</p><p>Syd bites her lip and looks over at my slumped form, I give her a shrug, but I doubt she’s asking for my opinion in this.</p><p>“Damn it, I can’t believe I’m about to do this,” she mutters, hands over her eyes. When she looks back at us, she focuses on the redhead. “If we go with you, you have to bring us both straight home. No funny business, no detours. And you're dropping me off a block away from my apartment. And I’m sitting in the back with Bokuto.”</p><p>“I’ll be the perfect gentleman. Like I always am.”</p><p>Syd’s scoff is sharp as she walks over to me and hauls me up from the side of the building. Still finding it hard to find my sense of balance I grip onto her shoulder swaying into her.</p><p>“Well. Are you gonna lead us to your car or what?” she asks waving her hand for him to get moving.</p><p>He wastes no time coming up to my other side and pulling my arm over his head, walking across the street where the reception had been three hours earlier.</p><p>When we make it to his car, he opens the back door and helps Syd slide me in, where I immediately lay down on the leather cushions. I peek through the windows to see Syd ignore the door the redhead holds out for her and approach the one on the opposite side. She gets in and lifts my head off the seat and moves it onto her lap, stroking my hair away from my face. The car hums to life and shifts out of the gravel parking lot. I look up at Syd’s face as she watches the world outside the car, and I can’t help but get a warm feeling of appreciation in my chest.</p><p>“Syd,” I whisper. “I’m glad you came.”</p><p>She looks down at me and smiles a soft smile before whispering back, “Of course, what are friends for.”</p><p>“No, I’m glad it was you that came.”</p><p>“Why not anyone else?”</p><p>“They would have started drinking with me. But you decided to take care of me, so thank you.”</p><p>“Bokuto,” she pauses for a moment, glancing up at the other man in the car. “Why were you there in the first place?”</p><p>This time it's my turn to pause. This is where I would insert some well-practiced lie to cover any suspicions. But I feel different today. Maybe it’s the alcohol fueling my courage, my need to talk to someone, but I want to tell Sydney. Ever since I meet her, she has been nothing but kind to me and understanding to everyone around her. If not Sydney, then who else would I tell that wouldn’t judge me.</p><p>“Sydney. Have you ever been in love?” When she doesn’t answer at first, I look back up at her. Her face has turned from a look of concern to a darker expression. Regret?</p><p>“Yes. I was in love once. Why?”</p><p>“I was in that bar today because of love.”</p><p>“Love? What kind of love drives you to go to a bar? Wait, don’t answer that I already know,” she says confidently.</p><p>“You do?” How did she already guess it?</p><p>“Yeah. All love drives you to drink. Simple as that.”</p><p>“Well, that’s a bit cynical.”</p><p>She crakes a slight smile but doesn’t disagree. “So, you were in the bar cause of love. What happened?”</p><p>Here it goes. “The person I love… got married.” I hold my breath and close my eyes waiting for her response. The car is silent, and I don’t dare look to see if she figured out what I was trying to tell her.</p><p>“Well I would have guessed Carmen, but by your expression, I’m gathering its Akaashi.”</p><p>I open my eyes to find her looking at me with a neutral expression, so I nod in response. God, why is this so uncomfortable. I lived with these feelings for so long yet hearing it out loud causes my heart to go into a panic.</p><p>“Huh.”</p><p>“Wait. That’s your response? Huh?” After all those years of hiding it, I finally tell someone and get ‘huh’.</p><p>“What else can I say? Akaashi and Carmen married each other.” She looks down at my face when she says the words and I hold back a wince. “Sorry. But why did you never talk to Akaashi about how you feel?”</p><p>“And say what, ‘by the way, I’ve been in love with you for the past seven years of my life but do you still wanna go to the gym with me’.”</p><p>“Well not like that. And 7 years. Really!”</p><p>I release a loud groan ignoring the thought that a man I don’t know is in the front seat for this entire conversation.</p><p>“I just. I don’t know what to do anymore. He’s married now so I can never tell him, but I can't seem to get over him. Trust me I’ve tried.”</p><p>"Have you tried, maybe, distancing yourself from him?"</p><p>"Yeah," I sigh. "Tried that the first year of college. Failed."</p><p>"Maybe it'll be different now that he's, well ya know."</p><p>I can only nod in response before turning over onto my side to face the front of the car, head still on her lap. I don't even know if I would want to stop loving Akaashi. Sure, it's been painful, but to stop loving him. The space he has in my heart would be too big to fill no matter how much time I give myself. All I can do now is let my eyelids close and fall asleep to the hum of the car and Syd combing through my hair.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sydney’s POV</p>
<p>After only twenty minutes in the car, we make it to Bokuto’s shared apartment with Hinata. Hisoka decided to speed the entire way instead of following the sped limit like a sane person. Pulling Bokuto’s half-sleeping body up the stairs is a struggle and a workout even with Hisoka’s help. So, when Hinata finally opens the door I almost throw Bokuto at him.</p>
<p>“So that’s where he went,” Hinata states as if his roommate being dragged in drunk makes perfect sense. But now that I know about his long-lasting love for Akaashi, I guess it does make more sense. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to help I went out with my old teammates after the reception was over. I figured he’d be with Kuroo. Guess I should have known better today of all days.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine Hinata. He fell asleep in the car. But I think he went to the bar before anyone noticed because he finished most of the bottle he had.” I look down at Bokuto who is now lying on the couch in the spacious apartment. “He’s just heartbroken,” I whisper.</p>
<p>“So, he told you.” I glance up to see Hinata’s pitying expression and slowly nod. “He’s never told anyone but me before. But I’m glad he decided to open up to someone. Maybe you can help him more than I can. I don’t know that much about love and relationships,” he admits rubbing his neck.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure I know how to help him either. But I can certainly try.” I give Hinata a reassuring smile before saying goodbye and following a surprisingly quiet Hisoka out of the apartment building.</p>
<p>When Hisoka opens the door to the passenger seat I don’t bother to protest. It feels like this day has yet to end and still being in a full face of makeup and heels is not ideal. I look over at Hisoka as he pulls out of the parking lot. He looks composed as he weaves in between slower cars as if he didn’t just hear the best man of the wedding admit his love for the groom.</p>
<p>“Hisoka,” I pause, not wanting to break the comfortable silence but needing to ask him, for Bokuto’s sake. “You’re not going to tell anyone about Bokuto’s secret, are you?”</p>
<p>He keeps his eyes on the road contemplating an answer. “I wasn’t planning on it.”</p>
<p>An audible sigh leaves my mouth.</p>
<p>“Though,” he starts again, “What would you be willing to do if I said no?”</p>
<p>“Willing to do? Are you threatening me?”</p>
<p>“I would say this falls under the blackmailing category.”</p>
<p>My face morphs into disgust. “I’m not having sex with you.”</p>
<p>That gets his attention since he finally looks at me in my eyes, his expression cold. “I would never ask you to do that. Don’t you remember me telling you that I was a perfect gentleman?”</p>
<p>“And perfect gentlemen blackmail women into things they don’t want?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ll want this. Trust me,” he replies turning back to the road leaning comfortably in his seat.</p>
<p>“So what exactly are you attempting to blackmail me into doing?”</p>
<p>“I want a date. With you.”</p>
<p>The burst of laughter that leaves my mouth is enough for me to forget that my heels were pinching the life out of my toes, cause a date. With this man. Had to be one of the funniest things the universe has tried to get me to do. “A date? With me? Ha,” I say between spurts of giggles.</p>
<p>“That’s what I said.” His face not giving away any anger at me laughing. Making me calm down even quicker.</p>
<p>“Why me? Why not someone who wants to go on a date with you?”</p>
<p>“You don’t wanna go on a date with me?”</p>
<p>“I think I made that fairly clearly.”</p>
<p>He scans my face, slowly. From the bottom of my chin to the edge of my hairline, the hairs on my arm stand up in response. “I don’t believe you.”</p>
<p>Of course, he doesn’t. “Well, you can believe it or not. It’s true.”</p>
<p>The car quiets for a moment and I almost start to think he’s given up at my open rejection. Though when we stop at a light, he turns in his seat to face me.</p>
<p>“Alright, I have a deal.”</p>
<p>“But I just-” he cuts me off.</p>
<p>“Let me tell you the deal first. You will go on one date with me and in turn, I will forget what your friend said about the groom. Then after our date, if you no longer wish to see me I’ll leave you alone.”</p>
<p>“Why can’t you just be a nice person and not tell Bokuto’s secret without something in return?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I was but when you mentioned it, I got an idea. Besides, I’m only playing along with the game. At this rate, you’re going to lose.” With that, he accelerates the car forward and I point out a corner café he can stop at so I can walk the block home. I don’t need Hisoka of all people knowing where I live.</p>
<p>“This damn game,” I mutter. I can’t go on a date with him, I just meet him. He could be a murderer for all I know. Besides dating right now is not on my list of priorities right now. Not after my last relationship. But the thought of Bokuto’s face, if his secret ever got out, stops me from voicing my disagreement. He’s spent so long keeping his feelings to himself and the one time he finally opens up to someone, his secret might be told to the one person he holds dear. All because I don’t wanna go on one date. The sigh that leaves my mouth doesn’t go unnoticed by the man next to me as he patiently waits for my answer. I can do this. For Bokuto. “Just one date?”</p>
<p>“Unless you wish for more.”</p>
<p>Oh lord, I’m gonna regret this. “Fine. One date and then you leave me the hell alone.”</p>
<p>“We’ll see,” his smirk grows, only being lit by the streetlight above the car. “Friday evening then.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Friday night won’t work for me. I stay late at the lab Fridays.”</p>
<p>“Alright, then Saturday Morning.”</p>
<p>“I can’t then either. Promised my mother I’d run errands with her.”</p>
<p>“Well can’t have your poor mother going out on her own now, can we. Saturday night it is then.”</p>
<p>I pull a face in response and he glowers at me. “I’m meeting Kasey and Chloe for drinks that night. Girls night ya know.” I may be forced to go on a date with this man but that didn’t mean I had to make it easy.</p>
<p>A frustrated groan leaves his lips. “Ok. Sunday. And if you have plans that day cancel them. I’m taking the whole day seeing as you couldn’t be bothered to fit me into your schedule.”</p>
<p>“The whole day?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I find it fitting seeing as you’re going to make me wait for so long to see you. I’ll be at this corner at 11.”</p>
<p>This man is ridiculous, he should consider himself lucky I’m even agreeing to this date in the first place. Curse my mother like nature towards my friends, if I were more heartless, I wouldn’t have to do this. Grumbling to myself I exit the car eager to throw myself on my bed and sleep in till noon. I took the Thursday off knowing I would be exhausted from organizing, dancing, and drinking at the wedding. I’m only a few steps away from the car when Hisoka calls out the window at me.</p>
<p>“Oh, and Sydney.” He locks eyes with me and even in the night, his amber irises glow against the darkness. “Don’t be late.”</p>
<p>~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~</p>
<p>Sunday morning came quicker than I expected so when my alarm went off at 9:30 I had to count the days over in my head to make sure that today was the dreaded date. Though Bokuto instantly popped into my brain and what secret would be spilled if I didn’t go, so I pulled myself out of bed.</p>
<p>With no idea where this man was taking me for an entire day, I dressed simplistically. Jeans and a sweater to match the chilling weather. Hopefully, this doesn’t go too bad and waste a perfectly good Sunday, but if anything goes wrong, I can always just say I’m getting period cramps. Always a good way for guys to leave you alone, in my experience.</p>
<p>So, at 10:50 I’m standing on the corner of the street in front of the café he dropped me off at three days ago. And at exactly 11 am Hisoka’s sleek black car pulls up in front of me. He steps out as if he were at his movie premiere, dressed up in a dark leather jacket and jeans. As he brushes the loose strands of his hair from his face, I could feel the attention of other passersby zone in on him and his good looks. I instantly start to fidget at the attention, but he seemed to not notice and instead focused his eyes on me.</p>
<p>“Are you ready for our date?” he says eyeing my outfit with an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>“Our one and only date? Yes, I am.” Before he can reply I make my way towards the other side of the car letting myself in. When he eases himself into his seat, he’s chuckling slightly, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“Next time, Sydney. I’ll open the door for you.”</p>
<p>“I can open a door for myself so it's fine thanks.”</p>
<p>“You’re on a date with a gentleman. So, I am going to open the door for you. Whether you like it or not.” He puts the car in drive and merges into the road completely ignoring my slightly baffled face at his demand over a door.</p>
<p>Well, this is already off to a great start, I think. “So where are you taking me for an entire day?”</p>
<p>A smile stretches on his face at the question, “We’re going to play a game.”</p>
<p>“You and your games,” I groan.</p>
<p>“You have to let me explain it first. You’ll like it.” He glances over at me and I nod for him to continue. “In this game, we will each choose places to go throughout the day. You can choose any place in the city as long as it has meaning to you. When we get to the location, we’ll share the meaning with the other person. This way I can learn more about you.”</p>
<p>“So, the place we’re going to now is a special place for you?”</p>
<p>“It is.”</p>
<p>“Well, where is it?” I ask.</p>
<p>“You’ll see when we get there. It's close by.”</p>
<p>I huff in annoyance but sit still thinking of a place that has meaning to me. The cemetery immediately comes to mind but I push that back. That’s a place with too much meaning and not even my closest friends go there with me.</p>
<p>While I’m busy thinking Hisoka pulls down a side road lined by towering trees all leading to an arched entrance. When we park and get out of the car I realize where we are.</p>
<p>“The butterfly gardens? This is a special place for you?”</p>
<p>“Yes, it is. And I didn’t take you here for you to judge it.”</p>
<p>I hole my hands up in defense, “Surprised is all.”</p>
<p>We purchase a pass to go into the intricate gardens walking into one of the first big areas. The dome structured is made entirely of thick glass keeping the inside a warm and humid temperature. I roll up my thick sleeves when I feel my palms grow sweaty. The grave walkway weaves us through the thick plants and small water beds, flowers bloom everywhere and the butterflies can’t get enough of them.</p>
<p>Hisoka though leads me past those butterflies and through a tunnel leading through two other domes before stopping at the fourth and final dome. Here there are far more butterflies resting on plants and benches. There’s even a single picnic table near the back. I sit down looking at the nature around me absorbing the warmth in the air.</p>
<p>“So why is this place special to you?” I ask breaking the silence.</p>
<p>He doesn’t answer my question at first, simply watches the insects flutter in front of him. Then he sticks a single finger out as an orange butterfly dances around him almost waiting for his finger to rest on. And when it does a small smile, not a smirk, grows on Hisoka’s face. The action alone causes my heart to beat quicker and I have to turn back the scenery around us instead of focusing on his face.</p>
<p>“The silence mostly. It's quite calming in here with the creatures.” He gently blows the little orange butterfly away off his finger before continuing, “I like to come here whenever I have a hard day.”</p>
<p>“Is that often?” I prod.</p>
<p>“More than I would like.”</p>
<p>Since he makes no effort to continue the conversation but decides to relax in the serene atmosphere, I follow his lead. I tilt my head back to look at the tops of the palm trees growing, reaching for the sun behind the glass. Gently closing my eyes, I listen to the mini waterfalls and the lapping of water in the small river. The rustling of the shrubs and leaves from people pushing past them, the soft sound of the owner’s tabby cat purring. But the sound that becomes all too clear is the light breaths Hisoka takes next to me. The small sighs he lets out every few minutes feel as if the weight of his week has left his shoulder. All my senses seemed to turn their focus on him as I can feel the warmth coming off of his body. How with each sigh his body leans back into the table more and more. I open my eyes from my relaxed position and peek a glance at him and my breath catches in my throat.</p>
<p>The sunlight through the glass has angled directly across his features, giving him an angelic glow. With his eyes closed his long eyelashes flutter across his high cheekbones, his full lips look soft and warm in the sun's glow. Stretched out in his seat he looks the most relaxed I’ve ever seen him. Granted I’ve only seen him at the wedding. His hair falls across his forehead and past his ears, the opposite of the wedding when it was gelled up. I didn’t realize how long it was till now as it nearly touches the table, a dark purple peeking through underneath the top layer of red strands.</p>
<p>When I move my eyes back to his face, his eyes are already open ever so slightly. Taking me in behind thick lashes, the sun catching his amber eyes causing the color to swirl in a hypnotic motion. Though his eyes betray no emotion, he simply stares back at me as if trying to see inside my head and figure out something new.</p>
<p>The moment doesn’t last long before it’s broken by a baby crying in the distance. I look away slightly frazzled and feeling slightly exposed, even without saying anyway. Hisoka rises from his position, hair falling forward into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Let’s move on then. Can’t spend our entire date sitting here.” I only nod and follow him out the way we came in and back into the car. “So what place have you picked to go?”</p>
<p>I take a moment to think over my choices, deciding on a place that I’ve been craving to go for a while now. “We’re going to the local arcade,” I announce. If I expected a weird or judgmental look from him, I don’t get it. He only drives back down the dirt road with no questions.</p>
<p>When we park on the side of the road in front of the 90’s themed arcade, I can feel a surge of memories from my childhood come back to me. The first time came with my dad, I had him lift me by my armpits so I could see the games. And when I was 10 and used a month’s worth of allowance here in one day, or the most memorable, the time when a boy gave me his number because he was impressed with my Street Fighter skills.</p>
<p>I shake my head at the thought of how excited I was, as I walk in the same doors I have many times before. Looking around now though I realize how much time has passed from that time in my childhood. The arcade looks completely different inside, with the classic arcade games pushed to the back or removed and newer high-tech games taking up the majority of the space. But though it looks different, the atmosphere is still the same. Welcoming to all, even if it is two grown adults.</p>
<p>“Come on. Let's play a game,” I call over my shoulder to Hisoka, already walking to the back in search of a game I know. I settle on the Daytona racing game seeing as it can be played by two.</p>
<p>“We need quarters to play this you know,” Hisoka says giving me a look as if I’m stupid.</p>
<p>“Lucky for you,” I say as I open my purse. “Old habits die hard.” Handing two quarters I watch as he hesitates to lower himself into the orange plastic car. His knees hit the wheel and I hear him mutter a curse and then aggressively slid his chair back as far as it can go. Oh yeah, this was a good idea.</p>
<p>Finally managing to navigate him through the selection phase of the game, we wait on the starting line for the go and when it comes I instantly slam my foot on the gas, leaving Hisoka in the dust.</p>
<p>“You haven’t said why this place is so important to you?” he asks while gliding his hand across the wheel into a smooth turn.</p>
<p>I reply shortly focusing on maintaining the lead I have over him, “You never asked.”</p>
<p>“This is me asking.”</p>
<p>“Shoot,” I mutter lowly. He made up the lead I had. “I used to come here a lot as a kid. First with my dad and then by myself whenever I could find the time. Spent way too much time in this place.”</p>
<p>“Not playing this game, obviously,” he replies snarkily as he zooms past me while I crash into a nearby billboard. How in the hell did he do that? The game then quickly concluded with Hisoka as the winner and me rolling in at a second place.</p>
<p>“Whatever,” I say under my breath, quickly getting out of the car to guide him to another spot in the building. “Come let's go check out the prizes.”</p>
<p>“Prizes? You haven’t even got any tickets,” he points out.</p>
<p>I turn around and grab his wrist tugging him behind me to the prize section. “We’re just gonna look, that way I can see if I need to play more games.”</p>
<p>He doesn’t respond, letting me guide him to the opposite side of the room. When we approach the glass counter I don’t fail to notice that the female worker behind the register immediately straightening her slouched position, her eyes zoning in on Hisoka. Granted he does look exceptionally gorgeous today, but I would never tell him that. No need to boost that man's already over-inflated ego.</p>
<p>I make my way over to the stuffed toys section, gazing over the various sized stuffed animals and characters. Reaching out I grab what looks to be a dragon plush, but upon further inspection, I realize it’s a neck pillow. Oh, I don’t need it but I want it now.</p>
<p>“You’re not planning on getting that are you?” Hisoka questions leaning next to my ear. His chest brushes against my shoulder blades and I can feel the warmth radiating from his body onto mine. Attempting to control the flushing in my cheeks I create some space between us as I turn around to his sly smirking face.</p>
<p>“Personal space much? And yes, I was considering getting it. Is that bubble gum your chewing?” I stare at him incredulously as he blows a small pink bubble before pulling it into his mouth, popping it with his teeth.</p>
<p>“Bungee gum.” He holds up a small opened package. “Best gum in the world.”</p>
<p>“Hisoka. That’s gum for children. It has like one flavor.”</p>
<p>“Your surprisingly judgy for someone who was planning on getting a stuffed dragon from an arcade.”</p>
<p>I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose, “Touche, but did you buy that, that fast?”</p>
<p>“Claire gave it to me for free.”</p>
<p>“Claire?” my interest peaked.</p>
<p>His smirk is back and he turns to look at the girl behind the counter, who is not so subtly watching our every move. “Such a sweet girl. I didn’t even have to give her my number.”</p>
<p>I only scoff in response.</p>
<p>“You know Sydney,” he starts turning back to face me. “Most women do find me attractive. I wonder…,” leaning forward he tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear. I can feel my face heat up as his lips brush the outer shell of my ear, “Why won’t you admit that you do as well?”</p>
<p>Sucking in a breath I try to straighten out my head, too overwhelmed by him and his bold actions. “You know what I think,” I say breathlessly, watching as he pulls his head back in front of me, his nose almost touching mine. “I think,” I pause lowering my gaze to his lips, “You should buy me this anime dragon.” Shoving the stuffed toy into his chest I make my way over to register holding back my fits of laughter from his shocked and overly disappointed face.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>